total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Creed
Creed is an American sports drama film written and directed by Ryan Coogler, co-written by Aaron Covington and produced by Sylvester Stallone. The film stars Michael B. Jordan as Adonis Johnson Creed - Apollo's son - and Stallone reprising the role of Rocky Balboa. It also features Tessa Thompson, Tony Bellew and Graham McTavish. It is the seventh Rocky film, both a spin-off from the original series and the indirect successor to 2006's Rocky Balboa, and also reunites Jordan with Fruitvale Station writer/director Coogler and also Wood Harris, whom Jordan worked with on The Wire. It is also the first Rocky film not to have Stallone as a writer. Filming began on January 19, 2015 in Liverpool and later also took place in Philadelphia, Rocky's symbolic home. It is scheduled to be released on November 25, 2015 in the United States - the 40th anniversary of the date of the opening scene in the original Rocky. Plot Adonis Johnson Creed grew up without knowing his father Apollo, the one-time world heavyweight champion, and struggles to channel the strength, skill and toughness he inherited from him, spending time in various foster households and in juvenile detention. He dreams of being a champion boxer like his father but has not yet fully embraced his father's legacy or his name. He travels to Philadelphia to train at Mighty Mick's Gym, named after Mickey Goldmill, its owner and the man who trained Rocky Balboa. He then visits Adrian's Restaurant - the Italian restaurant in Philadelphia that Rocky owns and operates, named after his late wife - and tracks down Rocky himself. When Adonis looks at the photos of Rocky and his father on the walls and reveals he knows about their private "third fight" - a friendly spar behind closed doors at the end of Rocky III - Rocky emerges and asks Adonis, "How do you know all this?" Adonis answers, "I'm his son." Adonis then asks Rocky to train him not just as a world heavyweight champion but as a close friend of his father's - Rocky had been given a world title shot by Apollo when he was just a club fighter and muscle for a loan shark (Rocky), had eventually won Apollo's title in a rematch (Rocky II), had befriended him and been coached by him, rediscovering what Apollo called his "eye of the tiger" (Rocky III) and had been in Apollo's corner when Apollo had died in the ring against Ivan Drago before avenging him (Rocky IV). Though Rocky believes Adonis can be great like Apollo, he is reluctant to re-enter the sport of boxing, having already suffered from brain trauma during his days as a fighter (Rocky V) and made a one-off comeback at a very advanced age (Rocky Balboa) before re-entering retirement, but he agrees. However, Adonis is faced not only with an opponent arguably tougher than any fighter Apollo or Rocky fought, but also with the weight of his father's legacy and his mother (Mary Anne Creed, played by Rashad)'s misgivings, having already lost her husband in the ring. Meanwhile, Rocky is faced with his own mortality after he collapses and is hospitalized, having already seen Adrian, Mickey and now his best friend, cornerman and brother-in-law Paulie pass away in addition to Apollo. Trailers show Adonis taking on two training exercises famous from earlier Rocky films - catching a chicken and a long training run across Philadelphia ending with a climb of the "Rocky Steps" at the Philadelphia Museum of Art - and also wearing American flag trunks similar to those worn by Apollo in Rocky and by Rocky in Rocky III and Rocky IV. Cast *Michael B. Jordan as Adonis Johnson Creed: An underdog but talented light heavyweight boxer and the son of world heavyweight champion Apollo Creed. *Sylvester Stallone as Robert "Rocky" Balboa: "The Italian Stallion," a 2-time world heavyweight champion and Apollo's rival-turned-friend who owns and operates an Italian restaurant in Philadelphia named after his deceased wife, Adrian (Adrianna, née Pennino, played by Talia Shire in Rocky I-V). *Tessa Thompson as Bianca: Singer-songwriter who becomes Adonis' love interest. *Tony Bellew as "Pretty" Ricky Conlan: A British fighter who is the title holder who Adonis challenges. *Graham McTavish as Tommy Holiday *Phylicia Rashād as Mary Anne Creed: Apollo's widow and Adonis' mother. *Wood Harris *Andre Ward *Gabriel Rosado *Carl Weathers as Apollo Creed (used in footage and images) External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Sylvester Stallone films Category:Drama Films Category:Sports films